


HISTORICAL/TIME TRAVEL

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dinosaurs, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Hanje needs human sacrifices for their crazy experiments





	HISTORICAL/TIME TRAVEL

“Hanje, are you sure about this?”  
“Guys, have I ever done anything that didn’t work?”  
Jean, Marco and Moblit looked at the now non functioning lift, the burned table, the walls, black for the times fire and smoke landed on them and paled.  
“So, who wants to try?”  
“What?!”  
“Guys, I can’t use the monkey. Even if he’s intelligent, Zeke can’t read nor move the stuff, also he’s still terrified from the last experiment..he can’t stop throwing stuff”  
Marco and Jean sighed, sitting in the time machine  
“How does this thing work?”  
Hanje smiled that insane smile of theirs, and explained the guys how to make it function, secured something similar to a watch on Marco’s wirst and, as soon as they said all they had to say, the guys kissed quickly, before pushing the botton.  
They had chosen the Mesozoic Era because, come on, when were they going to have another chance to see the dinosaurs?  
As soon as the world around them stopped spinning, they were breathless: giant reptiles and little ones were running around, some of them walking, others fighting and others eating.  
What shook them was the colours: they always thought, thanks to movies and similars, that dinosaurs were some kind of green/brownish colour, but damn they were wrong.  
There were purple ones, pink ones, white ones, yellow ones, it was like a carnival of colours and sizes.   
The sound of their calls was a mess of sounds, some high pitched, others low and deep.   
Insects were as big as their machine, the earth tremble everytime one of those giants took a step, and the air was heavy and hot, humid, and it smelled so bad. Half eaten carcasses, dead puppies, huge farts and feces didn’t make a pleasurable mix for sure.   
The guys looked each other in the eyes, tears of joy and marvel down both their cheeks, they kissed, hugging tight and making out for a little eternity, deciding to fish their phones out to take some pictures, Jean taking several pictures of how even dinosaurs seemd to be fond of Marco, shaking his head; they put their phones on silent mode and took the pics without flash, of course. They wanted to live. And after that they went back to the lab, even if they didn’t really want to.  
Hanji e Moblit had serious expressions on their faces, pale skin and sweaty hands. Hanje was the first to break the silence  
“…so?”  
Jean and Marco only showed them their phones ans pics and they screamed in joy, jumping up and down and getting ready for their Nobel speech.


End file.
